Love or Hate
by robstenlover2125
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins. Their parents decide to move to Forks. Bella meets Edward but is it love or hate at first sight? x Cannon Couples x
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I am sad to say that I DO NOT own twilight or the characters *tear tear*

A/N I will try my best to post at least every week. I promise guys!:) And I will also try and post pictures for the outfits, cars, ect.

As I keep writing and all please someone do a banner for me I would love that and if you do, do one send it to my email: Pamela . cruz17 hotmail . com

(just take out the spaces)

Also I need a beta some please someone be my beta!?

LETS GET READING!

_**Prologue**_

**BPOV**

"For fucks sake can't you understand that I love you?"

I yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. Sadly.

A/N- I am still in my summer vacation so I might be posting more often but when I start school I will try and post every week like I said before.

And so before I ramble I will just say LETS GET READING!

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

One more hour, thank fuck!

I will finally get away from Emmett's piggy self. I've had to seat next to him in the flight from Miami to Seattle, and now in the car ride.

I love Em I really do, but when he is stuffing his face with Pringles and the crumbs are landing all over me… yeah that's not good.

"Ugh Em watch how you eat you pig!"

"Bells calm down sweetie we are almost there." _Yea one more fucking hour!_

_*************************************************************************************_Ten minutes later Dad breaks the silence.

"Hey kids your mother and I have a surprise for you when we get to the house."

"YAY YA A FUCKING SURPRISE!" Booms Emmett right next to me.

Hopefully it's an early birthday present because Em and I turn 18 in two weeks. _FINALLY!_

"Emmett Swan watch your language in front of your mother and sister." Dad chastises Em.

We finally arrive to the house and there are two cars out front. A black _Range Rover _and a grey _Jeep, _both cars have a massive bow on the hood. The Rover has a pink bow and the Jeep a blue bow. Emmet and I of coarse already now whose car is whose cause they got our dream cars.

Both Em and I jump of the car and run straight to our Babies while shouting a thanks to our parents.

"HAPPY VER EARLY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET ANGELS" Screams mum.

After checking out our cars Em and I run to our parents to give them a huge hug.

"I can't wait to drive my car to school tomorrow." I tell them as we hug.

Tomorrow is the first day of school in Forks High. Hmm I wonder how long it will take for me and Em to make friends here. It may not take Emmett to long because he will for sure be in the Football team what with his huge bulky self, despite that he is still my teddy bear of a brother.

"Hey mum when is Jazz coming over with Uncle John and Aunt Mary? I am dying to rub my new precious baby in Jazz's face." Em says as we walk in the house.

"In about an hour or two, sweetie, they wanted us to get settled in."

We all part ways to get settled into our rooms. The house is already furnished and well decorated cause mum has a friend here in Forks named Esme and she is an Interior Designer. The only two rooms she did not do much to was my rooms and Emmett's cause " I don't really know what they like and they are teens they can design their rooms themselves the way they like it" is what she told mum.

In my rooms there is only my queen size bed in the middle, and a white desk on the right side corner by the door with my laptop that's all.

_Man, I'm going to have to go shopping to fix my room. Awe fuck._

"I hear you sis." Emmett groans from across the hall.

Ah shit I really need a verbal filter.

A/N I might upload another chapter tomorrow and it will be Edward POV. PLEASE REVIEW I will post faster if you do I promise!:) *cheeky smile*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. Sadly.

A/N – I hope you guys like it I have never done a guys POV I will try and work on it and I will try and get it 'dude approved' lol cya in the bottom

LET'S GET READING!

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

SO FUCKING EASY!

"HEY bro, what time is it? I have to go meet up with my parents at 6:30."

I could tell Jasper was bummed, as he launched on my couch at the foot of my bed, that I beat him for the 4th time in a row on Guitar Hero.

But everyone knows you can't beat Edward Cullen in Guitar Hero.

"I don't know Jazz about 6:20"

"Oh shit I have to go meet up with my parents to go see my aunt and uncle."

"The ones that you spent half the summer with in Miami?"

"Yea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye Jazz."

Jasper leaves and I am left alone in my room to the peace and quiet.

"_You think I'm pretty  
with out any make-up on"_

Comes blasting from the stereo down stairs.

_Spoke to soon. _I think to myself.

ALICE!

Alice, of course she would fucking torture me with this right now.

I was about to scream to and tell her to lower the volume but then I remember that she won't be able to hear me, so I march down the steps. I stop dead in my tracks cause what I see is just plain adorable.

My cute tiny sister that is about five feet tall is singing along to the song and jumping up and down on the couch.

Alice is my cute little Tinker Bell gone crazy. She doesn't like it when I call her Tinker or Tink much but who cares I am her older brother by a pair of minutes so I must annoy the living day lights out of her.

That's how much I love her.

Alice spots me and walks to the stereo to lower the volume.

"Hey, why did you lower the volume I was having so much fun watching you Tink?" I ask her in mock amusement.

"Shut up Eddie!"

Ugh Eddie she knows I hate it when she calls me _that._

"But you looked so adorable Tink."

"Shut up_ Eddie_!"

I ignore her and head to the kitchen to heat up some left over pasta from the day prior and a Gatorade cause the parents aren't here.

I head to my room up the stairs.

My room is simple to say the least.

The north and west wall are glass but have this grey curtain hidden on the top for when I want my privacy. On the north wall a massive self takes up half the wall. The shelf is full of my CDs, DVDs, and books. On the west side there is my king size bed with a black and grey comforter and a grey sofa at the foot of my bed. On the east wall there is a counter with my 3D flat screen. And on the south wall my walk in closet.

For hours I just lay in bed and think of how my first day as a senior will be tomorrow.

A/N I will post tomorrow Bella's POV of what went on when Jazz got to their home and their first they at Forks High.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD PLEASE TELL ME!:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. Sadly.**

**A/N- Sorry for not posting yesterday I was real tired.. Okay whatever lol I owe you another chapter so tomorrow I will post two okay?:)**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I have organized my room and closet as much as I could in two hours.

All my clothes from Florida that I could use in Forks I brought.

_Liar_

Okay so yeah I brought all my clothes from Florida.

In my defense I could wear shorts and a tank tops when it's not raining.

_It's always raining!_

What-the-fuck-ever!

My closet is done! Full of clothes and shoes!

Above my bed, on the wall, I have a quote.

"_Be Healthy, and Fuck everyone."_

Each letter I made by cutting it from very old magazines.

The corner where my desk is on the east wall I have posters of things I like such as movies, actors, ect. And on the south wall I have pictures of my childhood and I will add more pictures as the year goes on.

Mum asked me to do I list of things I needed in my room.

List

fluffy white carpet

Book shelf

Twinkle lights

White table lamp

Perfect list for perfect but simple room.

"Aunt Renee its Jasper your favorite nephew!" shouts Jazz while knocking on the door.

"Jasper you do realize that you are my only nephew right?" My mum asks Jasper as she opens the door.

I run down the stairs but as clumsy as I am I fall on the last step.

Unf!

I land on my face.

"Isabella are you okay?"Asks Aunt Mary.

"Yeah Aunt don't worry."

"Hey Bells come give your sexy as cousin a hug!" shouts Jazz from the living room.

The men are already watching college football on the flat screen in the living room.

"Hey Uncle John and Jazz "I say as I enter the living room.

I go and hug Uncle John and Jasper.

"Hey Bells. Missed me." Jasper asks with a smirk in place.

"Ha-ha. Right. Dude I saw you two weeks ago." I smirk back.

"SOOO….."

"So I will be in the kitchen bye. "

Mum didn't need help with the pasta or salad so I just sat in the dining room, thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

# #

# #

The night goes on.

It's all real fun. We eat, talk and what a movie.

_Water for Elephants _to be exact.

Unf that sexy guy.

Yea you know the one with the short but nice sex hair!?

Yeah him.

Unff yea!

# #

Now I just lay in bed anxious for tomorrow.

Staring Fresh new school and new town.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I still don't own Twilight. Sadly.**_

_**A/N- SORRY for not posting I know I had said I owed you two chapters but I have been real busy and I didn't expect it I am truly sorry. I am starting school Monday so this may be the only chapter I post this week. My schedule will be. Hmm. I will post every Friday or Saturday. And some weeks I might post more than once on a random day but that is not for sure.**_

**LET'S GET READING!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

"Beep, beep, beep."

_Ugh  
_I search for the snooze button on the alarm clock, without opening my eyes.

_Ugh 7 am. First day of school. And it's raining!_

I get out of bed get my towel and walk to the bathroom.

I turn the hot water on and start shedding my PJs.

I get in the shower and relax instantly when the steaming hot water lands on my back.

*****************************##################**********************

After my shower I brush my teeth.

I secure the towel around my chest and walk to my room .

I lock the door and head to my closet; I pick out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a maroon t-shirt, a grey jacket and my blue vans**.**_** (A/N- It's what Bella wears in eclipse when she is in the shed or whatever with Jacob.)**_

I get dressed and brush my hair but I leave my hair down.

No Makeup.

I do a once over in the mirror.

_Looking good._

Okay its 7:30 time to wake up Emmett.

With a smug smile I walk across the hall to Emmett's room.

I hop on his bed and start jumping; while being careful not to step on his big frame.

_Of course._

"Emmett wake up! Wakey wakey!"

"NO!" He groans as he pulls me down to his side.

"Yes Em! We can't be late. If you get up now I will make you eggs and bacon."

With that said Em shoots up and sits up right. "With pancakes?"

"Yes, but hurry."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yells as he runs to the bathroom.

I walk down to the kitchen and start making breakfast for me and Em. I know if I don't he will kill me.

I finish breakfast and as I am setting the plates of food on the table I find a note.

_From mum and dad, _

_Good luck at school today, have a good day on your first day. _

_Sorry your father and I left early. Your father had to be at the station early and I to the hospital._

_Love you, _

As I finish reading the note I see Emmett is half way done with his breakfast.

"What does it say Bells?"

"Just Good luck and that they hope we have a good day." I say as I start to eat.

"Are you going to try out for anything like cheerleading, sis?"

"Not sure, you?"

"Cheerleading is way too gay for me so nope." Laughs Emmett.

"You know what I meant Em." I scoff.

"Ha-ha yea I might try out for soccer or football."

"That's cool."

I get up and wash the dishes.

"Bells hurry up its 8 already."

"Ok!

"I run up to my room to get my IPod, my phone, my keys and my bag.

I shove my phone in my back pocket and run out the door to my car.

"I'll race you there?"

"Sure Em." I say with a smirk.

When I arrive Emmett is already there standing in an empty parking spot next to his car with jasper and some other guy.

The other guy has reddish-brown maybe Bronze hair.

_SEX HAIR. _

He has high cheekbones, a straight nose, and perfect full lips. Pale white skin like mine. Muscular but not as muscular as Em but lean and strong. He is wearing grey v-neck with jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

I park next to Em and a shiny Volvo and get off my car.

"Hey Jasper" I say with a smile ignoring the sexy Adonis next to him and Emmett.

"Hey bells," he smiles back. "This is my friend Edward."

"Hi" I say looking up at _Edward_ through my lashes.

"Hey" he nods.

I start to get lost in his beautiful green eyes when Emmett booms, "Hey sis, don't act like you don't remember but you owe me lunch because I kicked you ass!"

"What-the-fuck-ever, let's hurry to the office so you can talk to the coach." I say over my shoulder as I walk away and leave the boys standing there.

Em and I go to the office and get our schedules.

"Awe we only have lunch together, twin 2." Emmett frowns.

"I know." I pout and make my lower lip quiver.

"I have to go see the coach; I'm going to try out for soccer like Jazz and Edward. So I will see you at lunch." Em says.

We hug and walk to our destination. Em to the field and me to trig.

I am the first one in the class so I sit in the table in the front by the door.

I take out Wuthering Heights and start to read it for the hundredth time in my life.

"Hey I'm Alice and you must be Isabella right?" says the girl next to me in a very peppy voice.

"Um bell or bells." I say but it sounds more like a question.

"Oh ok. Well I am Alice Cullen I am Jasper's friend." She smiles.

"You sure you aren't his girlfriend?" I laugh.

Alice looks down and seems shy. Not what I expected.

"no." she whispers but I almost don't hear it.

_Hmm. Maybe she likes him. _

"Uh why would you say that?"

Oh shit I really need a verbal filter.

"Sorry it's not my business."

"No please tell me." She begs with her eyes.

"Well cause when I first saw you, you seemed peppy and not shy at all but then I made that I comment of jasper and well you became all shy." I explained to her.

"oh." She seemed in thought.

"yeah." It's not my shit so whatever.

"Look yea I kind of like Jasper but you can't tell him." She rushed out.

"Hey Ali, wait can I call you that?"

"Yeah sure." She agreed.

"Okay don't worry about it okay I won't say anything."

"Miss Swan and Miss Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class."

_Holy shit class had started._

"Nope sorry Mr. Carr." Alice answered.

The long dragged along I had one other class with Alice which was Spanish and we had jasper and Edward in that class.

Edward and Alice where also twins like me and Emmett, but Edward had green eyes and Alice has blue eyes and their hair color is also different Alice has black hair.

As I walk to the cafeteria I see Em talking to a tall blonde.

Hmm wonder who that is.

"Hey Bells wait for me." Yelled Alice.

"Hey Ali." I grinned.

"Okay girl lets go get lunch." She said ad we walked in the cafeteria.

I grabbed a ceaser salad and a lemonade and Alice the same.

We walked to the table to the table where the rest were already.

Em sat next to the tall blonde next to her was jasper.

Alice sat next to Jasper so that left me between Mr. Sex hair and Ali.

"Look Bells this is Rosalie Hale."

"Hey." She said and got up.

"hey." I said and got up too.

We leaned over the table to hug.

When I was about to sit back down I see Edward checking out my ass.

"Hey no fair why didn't I get a hug when we met?" Ali pouted.

"Awe Ali come here." I said as an extended my arms out to her.

A regular hug for her was not enough. Nope. She had to sit on my lap and hug me.

"You happy Al?" asked Edward.

That was the first time I had really heard Edward talk.

Such a sexy velvet voice.

I think I just moistened my undies.

"What happened to your undies?" Asked Alice with a smirk.

_Two words. VERBAL FILTER!_

"Nothing why?"

"Never mind." She laughed.

Lunch went smoothly after that little incident. Thank god the only one that caught what I said was Ali.

As I walk into Biology I notice that I am the last one there and that the only empty seat is next to none other than Edward Cullen.

I walk over and place my bag on the floor and sit next to him.

"Hey." he says as he faces me.

"Hey." I say without looking up because I know that if I do he will dazzle me.

The class starts and I can feel his eyes on me I let my hair fall over my face.

He reaches over and pushes my hair away from my face and back over my shoulder. I look up to him with my deep browns eyes wide.

After a couple of seconds I look back down and continue with my work.

Edward runs his hand over his sexy hair.

_Sexy Sex hair._

"Thanks I guess..." _Oh shit not again._ "Nice ass."

"Umm…"

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan is there something you would like to share?" with that said every set of eyes is set on us.

"Cullen here was just saying how nice my ass was." I say as I scowl Cullen.

"Detention after school both of you, now be quite."

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO! _

Cullen just glared at me for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day went without a bump on the road.

Now time for detention.

_**A/N- O**__**KAY NEXT CHAPTER IS EDWARD POINT OF VIEW. I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPETRS ABOUT THIS LONG OR LONGER. I WILL TRY. CYA I DON'T POST TOMMORROW I WILL POST ON FRIDAY WISH ME LUCK FOR MONDAY!**_


End file.
